


like mother, like daughter

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Her kid, Leah, really takes after her nerdiness, Charlie thought.





	like mother, like daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural (c) were Kripke/WB/CW's treasure and I'm only borrowing the characters simply because I love them. I take no financial nor any physical advantages over this work.

"They're so cute! I'd love to put them in a boat!"

 

Charlie glances at her daughter with furrowed brows.

"What did you say, Leah?"

Leah looks up and grins her trademarked toothy smile. "Just like you and Mama!"

Charlie stares at her six years old girl. Leah notices the blank stare and sighs dramatically.

"Mom! Look at them," Leah points out at two men with two kids who are chatting animatedly two meters in front of them. One of them, the one with black disarrayed hair, has a girl with blonde ponytail on his hips. The other, the man with dirty blonde hair, is holding an ice cream and he looks like cooing the girl. Charlie smiles at the sight. It was very sweet indeed. She isn't aware that Leah watches her with amused expression.

She coughs–a gesture she learns from Gilda obviously. "I'd put them on a boat."

"Why?" Charlie asks, clearly still doesn't understand.

Leah groans. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do if you love two people together?"

Understanding dawns in Charlie's expression. She stiffles a laugh at her daughter picking up her nerdiness. "You mean, you _ship_ them?"

"Yeah!" Leah smiles so wide and so bright that warms Charlie's heart. Gilda's too, if she is here. "I think it has something related to pirate, so I think it's the boat!" Leah continues.

Charlie laughs at that and Leah can't stop grinning, obviously proud with herself. She picks Leah up and swings her around, much to her delight. "You are a clever princess pirate, Leah!"

Leah giggles, then she points shyly at the couple and the little girl who's been their previous topic. "Can we introduce ourselves to them, Mom?"

Charlie ruffles her Leah's hair and then takes her daughter's hands as she smiles and says, "We should, shouldn't we? Can't leave you without getting friendly with your ship, Leah!"

 

***

 

_"Hi, we're very sorry to disturb you, but–"_

_"You guys are very cute! And adorable! I'm Leah Harmony Bradbury and I'm your number one shipper!"_

_"Leah!"_

_"She's really energetic."–_ laughs _–"Hello, Leah. It's nice to meet you."_

_"It's nice to meet you too! Are you guys husbands?"_

_"Leah! Sorry, she's very rude and–"_

_"It's alright. Why, Leah, in fact we are."–_ shows his ring _–"My name is Castiel Winchester, and this is my husband, Dean."_

_"And this munchkin is Mary."_

_"Hello, Mary!"_

_"Say, hello, Mary."_

_"''llo."_

_"Sorry about her, she's always excited to discover another same-sex couple. Me and her mother tries to not let her too expressive about it but, y'know. Kids, it's hard."_

_"We understand that. We are very glad to make a new friend today, how about we're having some lunch together? We really want to get to know Leah and you, Mrs..."_

_"Oh! I'm Charlie. Just call me, Charlie."_

_"So, Charlie 'bout the offer? My aunt owns that diner at the end of the road. There's a kid size burger."_

_"MOMMY! I WANT TO JOIN THEM AND HAVE A KID SIZE BURGER."_

_"Well, if it's no bother–"_

_"We assure you, it's not. Beside, I want to know more about the whole 'shipping' things. Leah seems very smart, perhaps she can explain it better than Dean."_

_"CAS. I told you, Destiel is an awful ship name and Sam had been teasing me about it for years, it kinda makes me sick."_

_"Oh! Destiel! I ship it! It's a nice name for a ship!"_

–Dean groans–


End file.
